Iced Renaissance
by Arialene
Summary: With he and Jack's eventful trip to Arendelle over, Jamie keeps in touch with the outgoing, headstrong and beautiful Princess Emma as he returns to Pennsylvania. He's in for a long and wild journey as their relationship grows with haughty relatives, an ocean between them and private security to deal with, it certainly won't be an ordinary courtship. Image: asavioury (tumblr)
1. Growing Up Jamie

This is the next part in the series that seems to have arisen from Frostbitten, the tale of how Jamie and Emma go together. This first chapter here is about Jamie's childhood. The next will be about Emma and Emma growing up, then I'll get into them actually being together. I want to give everyone a little more back story than I have before now for this whole story. Hope you like it, and please review!

* * *

Jamie's life had changed that early morning that they had defeated Pitch, his feet freezing on the small pond. He couldn't remember how he had managed to get back to his bedroom later that morning, though when he found his book signed by "Phil," over the picture of Bigfoot; it certainly had given him something awesome to wake up to.

He and all of his friends had met up the next day, excited and wide eyed at the spectacle that they had been witness to the night before. They were all bundled up in their winter clothing, as snow still frosted the ground around them, and their group talked quickly and excitedly. They attempted to reenact everything from the previous night, as they climbed onto trees and pulled each other around on sleds, all laughing madly.

Jamie had been the first to leave, his mother yelling for him to come back as she loaded Sophie and a stack of books into their car. It was library day. Jamie had waved goodbye to his friends and rushed over to his mother, jumping into the back seat beside his sister and buckling himself in.

While at the library, he'd checked out as many books as he could on Jack Frost and other myths that the librarian had showed him. He had books from Hans Christian Anderson and The Grimm Brothers, he had Norse Myths, Russian Myths and African Myths, all of the books boasting beautiful illustrations and fantastical stories. His mother had raised a brow as he had handed her the large stack of books, surrendering quickly at his wide smile and eager eyes. They had left, Jamie eager to get back home to read.

He'd spent the rest of the night on his bed, paging through the books, occasionally running downstairs to show his parents something. They listened with patient attention, nodding as he told them of trolls and elves, gods and fairies. And, of course, he told them all about Jack over dinner, using his breadstick to punctuate his story as his mother kept pressuring him to eat his pasta.

"It's just a phase," his mother had said to his grandparents, who had come over for dinner that evening, watching as Jamie sat down to read another myth to Sophie. The adults smiled as he excitedly pointed out the pictures to her. "Next week it will be something else."

But the next week came and went, and Jamie continued to find new books at the library, pouring over anything he could get his hands on. He started making a list, carefully and slowly writing down questions that he had for Jack. Jamie KNEW Jack would come back someday, and he wanted to be ready when he did.

Were Leprechauns real? And did they really have pots of gold? Were there more fairies, or just the Tooth Fairy? What about Gods, were they real?

As the weeks turned into months, early spring morphing into summer, Jamie's list was upgraded to a notebook that he began to tape interesting pictures that he made copies of onto the pages. And then one notebook became two as summer drew to a close, Jamie more than glad to share all of the tales with his friends; he gleefully told them about how the Norse had given them the names for the days of the week, or how the Romans had named their Gods after the planets.

Whenever one of them lost a tooth, they desperately tried to stay up late to see the little baby fairy bringing them the coin to trade for the lost tooth. Most of them had failed, Jamie had managed to do so once and had fallen asleep in school the next day. The little fairy had scolded him, flitting and squeaking around in the air as he held his tooth up for her.

Still Jack hadn't come, and yet another notebook had filled up on Jamie's little desk. Pictures of fairy tale and mythological beings had been drawn out in crayon and hung on his walls, and he had begged for more books from his mom for his birthday that September.

"Just a phase?" his grandfather had chuckled to his mother, watching as Jamie excitedly held up the various books that he had gotten along with a few new toys.

His papers at school had begun to be written in that angle as well, his teacher telling him more about mythology and fairy tales.

Finally, early that winter, Jack appeared. Their little group had all crowded around him, happily greeting him and playing with him as the first snow of the year fell around them. They had played long into the evening, leaving when their parents had begun to shout that it was dinnertime.

Jamie had begged Jack to come back with him, berating him with questions that he'd kept stored all year long. Jack had laughed and floated up into Jamie's room, watching as the little boy had shut and locked his door before pulling out his notebooks and showing Jack his findings.

His mother had forced him to come down for dinner, watching in stunned amazement as Jamie wolfed down his dinner and ran back up to his room. He told her that he was working on important research, and couldn't be disturbed. She had laughed, shaking her head as he'd shut and locked his door again, turning once more to his beloved notebooks.

Jack had patiently gone over what he knew, sitting carefully on an extra blanket as Jamie carefully made notes next to what he had already written.

"Why do they have so much wrong about you?" Jamie had asked, as they had gotten to the part about Jack. Jack had grimaced as Jamie had opened the notebooks and fairy tale books to the images of him as an old man, or a strange spirit made out of icicles.

"I guess they just don't know what to make of me," Jack had said, turning a few pages and smiling at Jamie's own drawing of him.

Jamie had paused, looking over everything. "I'm going to write a book about you," he declared, turning to a fresh page in his notebook. "And I'll make sure I get everything right! And, and I'll put things about Bunny, and North and Tooth in it too!"

Jack had laughed, smiling at him. "I think you're a little young to be writing books kiddo."

Jamie's face had fell, looking down at the books on his bed. "You're probably right. I can't draw as well as these people can either."

Jack had reached over and hugged him. "But, it's something you could work for, right?"

"Like, be a writer?"

Jack had shrugged. "Why not? Then you can tell stories for a living."

Jamie had pulled one of the books towards him, flipping a few of the pages. "I guess this is what these are, stories right? Some of them are just true."

"All stories start with some bit of truth kiddo," Jack said, standing up from the bed. "You just gotta be able to tell them so they believe it."

Jamie had smiled up at him, setting the book aside and holding his pencil to the blank page of his notebook.

"Tell me your story Jack! I'll start with you!"

Jack chuckled nervously for a second, glancing at the clock. "Not tonight, it's late! You need your sleep. There will be plenty of nights for my story, just you wait. Besides, you still have to go to school to learn how to tell all those stories, right? You can't have JUST mine."

Jamie frowned, looking over at the clock. "But you WILL tell me, right?"

"Of course," he said, giving him a big smile. "I'll see you soon kid, I hear your mom coming up the stairs."

"Bye Jack!" Jamie said, tossing the notebook forward and leaping off the bed as Jack opened the window, flying off into the cold, night sky.

"Jamie! Why is your window open?" his mom said, opening his door.

"I was just just saying goodnight to Jack Frost!" Jamie said, closing it and turning to leap back on his bed. "He's going to help me write a book!"

"Oh, is that so?" Julia Bennett said, walking into the room and picking books up off of his bed. "So you want to be a writer now?"

Jamie nodded at her. "Yep! And just you wait mom, I'm going to have an awesome book!"

Julia smiled at him, leaning down to kiss the top of his head. "I'm sure you will. Come on, get your jammies on, it's past your bedtime."

Julia set all of his books and notebooks on his desk, coming over to tuck him into bed as he pulled his pajamas on, jumping on his bed slightly. She laughed, catching him as he jumped and covering his face with kisses.

"You're going to get all famous and forget to call your mother?" she said, pulling his shirt over his head.

"No!" he said, giving her a frown. "I'll always call you mom!"

He gave her a big hug, causing her to smile. "Good," she said.

Jack had been around a lot that winter, gladly playing with the group of kids in the snow and laughing at Jamie's plan to stay up to see North.

"He's busy Jamie!" Jack had protested. "You can't let him get off schedule, he gets worse than Bunny when he's off schedule."

"So, then tell me a story! Your story maybe, for my book?" Jamie had said, setting aside his flashlight.

Jack had grinned at him. "What do you think North is gonna bring you? Any ideas?"

The months and years had passed as Jamie and his friends had grown up, some of them growing apart as their various interests changed. As they entered middle school and eventually high school, Jamie's passion for fairy tales, myths and writing never ebbed. He worked hard, absorbing all of the information his teachers presented to the class.

Every time the question was posed to the class on what they wanted to be when they grew up, Jamie's answer never wavered. He wanted to be a writer. He'd been asked a few times, one particular English teacher with cat-eyed glasses on a beaded cord had smiled wide at his answer.

"I want to be able to tell people stories, and have them enjoy them."

He'd worked hard at all of his grades in school, finishing fifth academically in his class and managing to get several scholarships for college, much to the relief of his hard-working mother. She, his sister and his grandparents had cheered loudly as he'd crossed the stage with his academic honors sash draped around his green graduation robe.

Jamie still talked to Jack, laughing and playing in the first snowfall of winter as the spirit gleefully pelted snowballs at him and the few other of Jamie's friends that still came to play. A couple of them had moved, their parents getting jobs elsewhere and Monty had finished high school early, moving into college a semester before all of them.

Jamie had chosen a smaller, older college north of Burgess that boasted their excellent English department. Jamie and his mother had toured several campuses on the weekends his senior year, her emotions ranged from excitement for him to sorrow that she was going to be losing her baby boy to the next stage of his life. He had smiled and patiently listened as she had posed her own questions, asking about safety and housing. She hadn't been impressed with the latter.

"I know dorm life is not supposed to be glamourous," she said, once they were back in the car, glaring at the dorm building. "But that is just, disgusting."

Jamie had chuckled, turning the key in the ignition. "I'm sure I'll manage."

Julia had scowled for a long while, looking over the information for the college while Jamie had driven.

"And this is the one you want? You are sure?"

Jamie nodded. "Yeah, I really like it. I like the professors I've met, I like the campus. I can deal with the dorms mom, they aren't that bad."

"No," she said, tucking the brochure about the dorms to the back. "We will find you an apartment. You aren't living in those. You worked hard to get those scholarships, we will get you a good place to live so I don't have to worry about god knows what is in that building. How are those dorms not condemned?"

Jamie chuckled, leaning over to squeeze his mother's hand as they drove back down to Burgess. "Not everyone keeps their houses as clean as you mom."

She scowled up at him. "There is a difference between clean and dangerous, Jamie."

Jamie had smirked the rest of the car ride home. The dorms hadn't been that bad, but he wasn't going to complain about being able to get his own place. He'd get a job and help pay for the place once he got settled. There was something to be said for not having to worry about weird roommates, and he'd be able to see Jack.

Speaking of the wry spirit, Jamie glanced at the clock and slowly edged up the speedometer just a little more. Jack had finally promised to tell Jamie his actual story, after years of begging, and Jamie didn't want to miss it now. Jamie had a notebook ready, and years of questions at his disposal.


	2. Growing Up Emma

_**Emma's story must start further back than Jamie's, because you must know some of the details of her father to be able to understand how she was raised by her parents a little better.**_

* * *

Once, in Arendelle, there were two young princes. Their names were Emil and Thomas, and they were greatly loved by their parents, the Crown Princess Caroline and her husband, Mikkel. They also lived with their grandparents, King Anton and Queen Ida of Arendelle, and their life was simple, carefree and happy. The boys woke in the morning, played all day with each other and all of their cousins and were tucked in nightly by their loving parents.

Then, on one typical dark and stormy night, all of that changed. Mikkel had been gone for the last few days and was coming back to the small country when tragedy struck, and the small car that he had been riding in was lost off a washed off road.

The princess cried, heartbroken over her lost beloved and locked herself in her room for days and days; her eyes were red and swollen as they all stood in mourning black around the large stone that marked his grave plot.

The queen also cried, lamenting the son that she had borne that was now buried next to Mikkel, both of them lost to that tragic dark night. And the king did his best to console them both, as well as the two little boys that kept waiting for their father to come tuck them in at night.

Caroline shut herself away from the world, spending her days in dark misery as she wished and cried for her husband.

And her boys, Emil and Thomas, found themselves being lavished with attention by all of their other relatives, all of them telling them how sorry they were for them, and how terrible of an event it was. Slowly the years ticked by, and Caroline began to smile and hug her boys again, but things weren't the same as they had been before.

Caroline threw herself into her work, dedicating long hours into diplomatic relations and international politics while her boys grew up behind her, being waited on hand and foot and still with an apologetic tone to it all; everyone still felt sorry that they had lost their father when they were so young.

Before Caroline knew it the years had passed by and her two little princes were no longer little.

She glanced down at her morning newspaper one morning, with a gasp of shock and horror to see her two, innocent and smiling boys' faces pictured with scantily clad women and alcohol containers. She went to them, showing them the offending periodical and they laughed at her, turning over in their beds. She stared at them, tears welling up in her eyes as she saw the image of her two little boys fade away to the two young men that lay before her now.

The parties continued, the pictures and the women. The Party Princes they were dubbed, and every week the newspapers showed her their trip across the continent.

They came home one Christmas, she still begged them to stop and take things more seriously. Emil was 25 now, and Thomas was close behind at 23, she'd hardly seen them the last few years. They'd kissed her forehead, and told her not to worry.

Then, Thomas, inebriated later that evening, had loudly boasted that he needed a better name.

"Thomas is far too common!" he had shouted, causing his brother to laugh while Caroline watched them with a heavy heart. Thomas pulled at his long blonde hair, laughing again. "From now on, I shall be Prince THOR!"

Caroline swallowed, hoping that in the morning things would simply calm back down, watching as her little boys continued to laugh and drink their way through dinner.

But it didn't. Thomas insisted further on his self-proclaimed name change and the boys continued to appear in newspapers and tabloids all around the world.

Then, Caroline began to be hopeful as Emil began to appear less and less with his younger brother and was featured more in upscale art gallery openings, photographed dating supermodels at the various Fashion Weeks throughout the world and even appearing in a luxury car commercial.

She warred with her father, who wanted to cut them off completely. He feared that they would lose control and expose their family secret, she feared that if they cut them off that they would threaten to do just that. So they continued to watch with held breath, silent hopes and prayers being sent up as each news program and tabloid featured them.

Then, another ray of hope as Emil announced that he was to marry. One of the supermodels, Nora, that he had been dating off and on over the years, bringing the family together in a grand, expensive affair on a lavish tropical island.

Caroline watched and waited, hoping that maybe, maybe this would cause one of her sons to slow down and take his responsibilities seriously. He'd nodded and ushered her away, and she'd watched as they had continued around the world.

Then came Emma.

Emil and Nora had retreated to Arendelle for the last months of her pregnancy, the former supermodel concerned about her image being seen whilst large with child. Caroline was excited, happy that Emil was finally starting to take his responsibilities to the throne serious.

She pulled him into her office one night, pulling out the well worn and large parchment that detailed all of the relatives long back into the 17th century. Caroline looked at her son, happy to see his clean and polished image when several years before he'd been photographed drunk and on the floors of so many establishments.

"Well, now that you have had your time in your youth, it's time that you come back and begin to take over some responsibilities. You will be King someday," she said, spreading the tree out.

"No," he said, crossing his arms.

She looked up at him, surprised. "Emil, it is your birthright. After me, you-"

"And I said no," he said, stepping over to a table and turning over a few pages. "I'm having a baby, continuing on the line, as it were. I'm done, that's all I need to do. I'm going back to my life. Nora and I have plans, to open art galleries and showcase amazing fashion designers. I can't give that up!"

Caroline stared at him, feeling her heart grew heavy in her heart. "What?" she whispered, staring at him.

"I don't want to be KING," he said, scowling at her. "What fun is being king?"

Emil sighed, crossing to her and hugged her. "I'm sorry mom, but this is your life, not mine. I've got, god knows how many cousins, find one of them. Or just wait for Emma to be old enough."

Caroline stared mutely, sitting down hard in a chair as Emil left her in the room. She'd failed. She'd failed as a mother, and as a princess trying to raise the next king. Emil refused the crown, and Thomas was certainly even less fit to rule, as he still graced the covers of tabloids, now being hailed as the "Playboy Prince Thor."

Several weeks later, Caroline held the tiny newborn body of her first, and likely only, grandchild: Emma. She carefully held the sleeping baby close to her and glanced up at her son chatting with his wife, neither of them giving much of a care to their newborn.

"May you do great things little one," Caroline whispered to her.

* * *

Thirteen-year old Emma Frost sat in the window seat of her room, watching the snowfall outside of her bedroom. They were in Switzerland now, or she thought that was what her mother had called it. She paused with her crayon on her page, sighing.

"Nora," she said aloud, a weary note in her voice. "Nora and Emil."

They insisted that she call them that, she didn't know why. Weren't they proud to be her parents?

She hopped off her seat with her paper in her hands and carefully hung it back up on the wall. The calendar page read "January" with all but one of the dates crossed out, and Emma was looking forward to crossing off the last date. She was going to Arendelle when she crossed off the last box, which would be tomorrow. That made her excited.

She always went to Arendelle around this time of year, always around her birthday. All of February and all of September while her parents left to go to the different Fashion Weeks all over the world. The house was in the process of being packed up, this was always the same as well.

She'd go to Arendelle, spend the most amazing month with her grandmother, and great-grandparents. And all her cousins. And all the kids in the town. And then her parents would come back, taking her back and they would go live somewhere else in the world. Then she'd go back to Arendelle for another month, before they would take her back again.

Her parents sent her to expensive and exclusive schools, proudly declaring that she was a princess to everyone around. And the children would shy away from her, scared to talk to her in fears that she was stuck up. Or the children that were stuck up would come up to her, haughtily bragging of their own parents fortunes and extravagances.

She was getting so tired of this same, tired routine that involved so much travel, so much moving. Emma just wanted to stay in one place, have the same friends, and not have to wonder when her parents would change everything up on her.

She walked over to the desk in her room, picking up her sketchbook and returned to her window seat, flipping it open to a blank page to start to draw with the pencil she had carefully slid into the top.

She looked up after hearing a knock on her door, smiling at her father coming across the room to her. She leaned the pad down, pleased at her work.

"Hi papa," she said, smiling up at him.

He frowned at her, quirking a brow. She winced.

"Sorry, Emil. Hi, Emil."

He nodded at her, his hands moving behind his back as he gave her a half smile.

"All ready to go then?"

She nodded, handing him up her sketch pad. "Look, what do you think?"

Emil took the pad, brow raising again as he looked over it. He nodded slightly, giving her another slight smile as he handed it back to her.

"Not bad. Of course, say that you're a princess once you're finished with it and someone will gladly buy it from you," he said, giving her a wider smile. "We're leaving early in the morning, don't stay up late."

He turned and walked back out of the room, closing her door behind him. She sighed, looking back down at the page and then back out her window.

"I don't want people to buy it because I'm a princess," she said morosely. "I want them to buy it because they like it."

The next morning came bright and sunny, the morning rays bright against the white snow as Emma bounced down the grand staircase of the opulent house they had been renting. She slid into the dining room with socks on her feet, giggling along to her music with earphones stuck in her ears. She grinned up at the cook who smiled back at her, setting a plate of food on the table for her.

"And how are you this morning, Miss Emma?" the plump woman asked, watching as Emma pulled the little earpieces out of her ears and plopped down in the chair.

"I'm great Ava! Going back to Arendelle today!" Emma said, picking up her fork and cutting into her stack of pancakes.

The cook chuckled, turning back into the kitchen as Emma began to shovel the golden cakes into her mouth. She hunched down further into her chair as she heard her parents coming down the steps, chatting loudly about travel plans and arrangements.

"What do you mean they messed up our hotel reservation," Nora said, her heels clicking on the hardwood as they entered the dining room and sat down opposite Emma, her phone against her ear. "Well, get them fixed. We will be in New York this evening, and we expect the finest of accommodations. We are ROYALTY after all."

Nora sighed dramatically, pressing the end call button on the phone and tossing it to the table as Ava emerged from the kitchen carrying two more plates, smiling at the older couple.

Nora held up her hand, gesturing down at her own colorless entree as Ava began to walk away.

"Ava," Nora said, pointing at the tiny specks of red in her egg whites. "What are THOSE?"

"Just some red pepper flakes, ma'am, for some flavor. It still fits into the dietary profile you gave me, I checked and double checked."

Nora gave Ava a withering look for a moment before waving her away, poking at her egg whites to remove the flakes for several minutes before beginning to eat.

"New chef," Nora said, sneering down at her plate. "I still don't understand why we couldn't have kept the one from Paris, he was excellent."

"He argued with your dinner choices, remember?" Emil said, turning a page in his newspaper as he speared a piece of fruit.

"Oh yes," Nora said, picking at her eggs.

Emma sighed, looking sadly down at her pancakes. She had really started to like Ava.

Nora pushed back from her spot at the table, heels clicking on the floor again.

"Emma, are your bags ready?"

Emma nodded, pushing back herself.

"Good, go get them. The car should be here soon, the pilot messaged me twenty minutes ago saying he would be ready soon. I suppose we should attempt to be on time this time, he seemed rather put off last time."

Emil snorted, turning another page of his paper. "Honestly, we were only an hour late, I don't see what the big deal was."

Emma ran back up the stairs, smiling at the house staff that carried empty boxes towards her room to finish packing up the things she wouldn't need during her stay. Everything was always organized into three sets: her things that she kept with her, her things for Arendelle, and her things to be packed. Emma hugged a few of the staff members, not knowing if she'd see them again, grabbed her bursting backpack and turned to run back down the stairs.

The front door stood open, the long black car sitting idle at the end of the steps out front. Emma hugged a few more of the staff members, giving Ava an extra long hug before turning to run out the front door. She opened the door and jumped inside, pulling the straps of her bag off to set down in front of her as the car began to move.

Nora was on her phone again, speaking rapidly about various travel accommodations while Emil flipped through the rest of his newspaper. Emma clicked her seat belt into place and looked out the window as the countryside moved past her.

They reached the small airport where the plane was held, the car driving onto the tarmac while the door to the private plane opened.

"Well, we're almost on time," Emil muttered, folding his paper up and picking up his own bag as the car came to a halt.

Emma was the first to open the door, jumping out with her large bag and bounding up the stairs to smile brightly at the pilot.

"Hi James!" she said, shaking his offered hand with both of her smaller ones.

"Hello, your highness," James said, bowing down over her hands to kiss one of them.

She giggled, turning to skip over to her favorite seat, setting her bag down beside her and opening the window shade to look out over the wing.

James greeted Emil behind her, bowing to him as well as he and Nora, still talking on her phone, settled into their seats.

"Ready to go," Emil said, waving his hand towards James, who nodded and gestured to someone on the tarmac.

The door to the airplane closed and James disappeared into the flight deck at the front of the place, the engines revving up around them. Emma dug her music player out of her bag, tucking the small earpieces back into her ears.

The plane ride was short, the trip from the middle of Europe to Arendelle taking about two hours before the plane's wheels thudded back down on the tarmac. Emma tucked all her things back into her bag, smiling back at her parents as she got ready to take the short drive to the palace.

Nora murmured into her phone, setting it down for a moment and standing up, balancing on her heels as she gave Emma a forced smile.

"Emma, dear, we're having some issues with things in New York, and we need to get going right away. So, we will just say our goodbyes here, and see you when we get back, okay?" she said, bending down to carefully hug Emma, patting her gently on the back twice before straightening back up.

Emil stood as well, giving her an awkward hug as well. "The car should be waiting just outside, you'll be just fine. And we will see you in about a month, sound good?"

Emma paused for a long moment, giving them both her best smile and nodding at them.

"Okay," she said, turning to see James opening the door for her. "I will see you then."

They nodded to her, sitting back down and her mother picking her phone up to continue her conversation.

Emma gave James a sad smile, feeling him gently pat her shoulder as she watched the ground crew line up the staircase for her to step down to the tarmac and the black car that was waiting. She glanced behind her, hearing the staircase move away and the plane taxi away, preparing to take off again; not much fuel had been used for the small jaunt to drop her off.

She sat silently in the car as she rode to the palace, watching as the landscape that would normally cheer her up passed by; her bag sat forgotten next to her as she thought.

The car pulled up in front of the palace and Emma burst forward from the car, thinking that she was never happier to see her grandmother standing on the landing. She buried her face in Caroline's middle and cried, wrapping her arms tightly around her grandmother's waist.

"I don't want to leave anymore," Emma mumbled between her hiccups. "I don't want to move anymore, I just want to stay here. Stay here with you, and grandpapa, and grandmamma. Please?"

She turned her face up to look at her grandmother, begging her. Caroline rubbed her hand over Emma's hair, looking down at her sadly.

"Where are your parents?" she asked, looking into the empty car.

Emma looked down and hugged Caroline again. "Off to wherever, without me. Again."

And Emma didn't leave. Emil and Nora didn't give many objections, one less thing for them to worry about as her studies and wellbeing were passed off to Caroline and Anton.

Emma began her schooling again, catching up in the areas she'd fallen behind in from moving from place to place so often. She was happy that she wasn't introduced as The Princess this time, but simply as Emma. She had friends, and hung out with them in the various parts of town as normal teenage girls did. They rented movies, hung pictures of actors around their rooms and practiced their makeup skills on each other.

Anton hired her an art tutor, who carefully nursed Emma's art skills with careful criticism and helpful praise.

When she turned 18, Anton and Caroline began to give her careful lessons of their own in the large office that Anton worked in most days. The first lesson, started with learning about the large family tree.

Emma knew all about the family secret, Caroline had told her about it, and the story of Jack Frost, from since Emma was little. Emma had carefully practiced her own ice powers over the years in private, her mother scowling at it like it was an unsavory talent show act. But she practiced anyways, laughing in the shower with the icicles all around her or sitting in the deep snow with tiny ice figures attending her tea parties. Emil never used his power, if he even had any. Emma had never even seen him use his.

But this lesson about the family tree wasn't about the family secret.

"Today," Anton said, standing back up after the large spread of names was laid out on the table before her. "Today you start to learn how to become a Queen."

She looked up at him, surprised.

"Someday," he continued, smiling at her. "When you are ready."

She swallowed, looking back down at the carefully painted names on the large spread of papers, seeing the carefully painted crown above some of the names. Otto. Elsa. Henrik. Johan. Margrete. Alexander. Catherine. Anton.

She set her finger on her own name, way at the bottom of the page, looking back up at him and smiled.

"Someday, I'll be ready," she answered.

* * *

Please review, Love! Aria


	3. Chapter 3

**_So this was originally either going to be a standalone chapter in the vignette's series or the first chapter for this series. As it received a lot of warm approval, you see it here again as the first chapter._**

**_This takes place the summer after Elsa returns in Frostbitten. Jamie and Emma have kept in touch since his imprompt visit and this is now Emma coming to the U.S. to visit._**

**_Enjoy! Love! Aria_**

* * *

Jamie paced nervously outside of the arrivals gate, a plastic wrapped bunch of flowers in his hand as he looked up every few moments, trying to peer around the bend in the path to see if Emma would appear.

Jamie, on summer break from college, was now anxiously awaiting the arrival of Emma at the airport. After his strange trip with Jack to Arendelle several months before where he'd met the vivacious princess, they had kept in contact with each other. They had chatted happily about Jack and Elsa, about the story that Jamie wanted to write someday, about Emma's art and her tales of forever sneaking off from under Anton's nose.

Then, she'd shocked him by telling him she wanted to come to visit him in America that summer. He'd been shocked, thrilled, excited at first, happy he'd get to see her again as they had got along so well in Arendelle; first with their adventure to bring back Elsa and then after as she'd shown him everything with the town, the whole palace and the prosperous family that had flourished throughout the decades.

As the weeks had passed, and it drew closer and closer, he'd found himself getting nervous. He'd put in for time off at the pizza parlor where he worked for the duration of her trip, and cautiously told his mother that Emma was coming and would be staying at their house.

* * *

"No, mom, she's not my girlfriend," Jamie said, gesturing with his hands to make his point as he followed his mother around the kitchen while she was preparing dinner.

"Then why is she coming from Norway to come see you?" Julia Bennett asked, giving her son a pointed look while adding milk to the potatoes she was mashing.

"Because, as I said already, we met earlier this semester and she wanted to come to America to see me again. We are just friends, nothing more."

Julia snorted, moving the masher around the bowl.

"You are sleeping in separate rooms, I'm making that quite clear right now."

"MOM!" Jamie protested, his eyes going wide and a blush spreading across his face.

"What? I don't want that happening in this house mister."

Jamie covered his face with his hands. "I can't believe this is happening. Mom, we are just friends, she just wants to come visit and I told her she could stay with us. She's excited about it, okay?"

"Okay-"

* * *

"Jamie!" a voice shouted ahead of him, causing his head to snap up.

He smiled, seeing Emma running and dodging through the arriving crowd towards him, a huge smile on her face while she balanced a large, thin art bag over one shoulder and a overstuffed messenger bag over the over. She smacked a couple with her art bag as she ran, causing them to protest in some foreign language, Emma turned over her shoulder and shouted back to them.

Jamie chuckled, still smiling at her as she ran full tilt towards him, his grin fading slightly when she didn't slow down as she approached. He braced himself as she knocked the air out of him, causing him to step backwards a few steps as she collided with him, the wild smile still over her face.

"Hi!" she said, pulling back from the tight hug that she gave him to look up at his face.

"Hi," he managed, his lungs starting to protest the lack of air.

"Oh, sorry," she said, letting go and stepping back a little. "I got a little excited I guess. Are those for me?"

Jamie glanced down at the slightly wilted flowers in his hand, blushing slightly and held them up for her.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah I got them for you, hope you like them."

She took them from him, smiling at the blossoms as she titled the plastic wrapped bouquet around to examine them.

"They are lovely! Thank you."

"Can, can I take something from you?" he asked her, looking at the bags she had over her shoulders.

She opened her mouth to reply, when a large hand fell on her shoulder, causing her to look up and smile.

"Oh there you are, I was wondering when you'd catch up," she told the large man behind her in a dark suit. He had close cut blonde hair and wore an earpiece in one ear, and had an annoyed expression on his face. A black leather shoulder bag was slung over one shoulder, and some sense in Jamie's head told him that it didn't carry business papers.

"Ma'am, you shouldn't have run off like that," he said in a deep voice.

"Then, Sven, you should have kept up," Emma said, shrugging his hand off her shoulder. The man glared down at her.

Jamie felt a smile tug at the corners of his lips. "Sven? Like the reindeer?"

His smile vanished as Sven's cold, hard glare turned up to look at Jamie. Jamie swallowed, giving Emma a nervous smile as he gestured towards the terminal behind them.

"Lets, go get your bags, shall we?"

Emma nodding, stepping forward to wrap her arms around his as they walked, her large messenger bag sitting awkwardly behind them.

"I'm so glad to see you again," she said, squeezing his arm. "I've missed you!"

He smiled down at her, his nerves rising a little at being so close to her and at Sven's presence just behind them.

"I've missed you too, it was fun hanging out with you in Arendelle."

"I know! And now I get to see where you live!"

Jamie laughed nervously as they separated to step onto an escalator, taking them downstairs to the baggage claim area.

"Well, it is going to be quite a bit smaller than you are used to," he said, giving her an apologetic look as they waited for the metal steps to take them down to the next level.

She shrugged, not seeming to care and looked around, her blue eyes wide as she looked around at the airport.

"This is so exciting, I've never been to the east coast before, only to California last year. And I didn't get to stay long."

"Why California?"

"My cousin Heidi and I went to Comic Con."

Jamie goggled at this, feeling his eyes widen and his jaw gape.

"YOU went to Comic Con," he said, a note of disbelief in his voice.

She grinned and nodded at him. "Come on, you think I would have a name like Emma Frost and NOT know about the character? Made an awesome costume too, did great in the costume contest, got great marks for "special effects"," she said, making air quotes with the last two words.

"You didn't," Jamie said.

"Oh yes I did," she said, grinning proudly. "But then Mom found out where I'd gone, and Grandfather sent over the Men in Black," she gestured behind her. "To come take us back home. We didn't exactly go with permission."

Jamie laughed, stepping off the escalator and gesturing in the direction that they needed to go. She told him more about the convention, gesturing wildly with her hands as they walked, the abused flower bouquet being waved around, causing petals to fall off as she babbled on. Jamie just grinned as he listened, adding in comments and commentary as needed, all but forgetting about Sven's imposing figure until they reached the great metal carousels that held a plethora of luggage.

"So, what does your luggage look like?"

"It's blue, with snowflakes I painted on it," she said, setting the bags from her shoulders on the ground by their feet and carefully laying the flowers on her messenger bag.

They stood side by side, their necks turned as they watched bag after bag come out of the mouth of the carousel as they waited to see Emma's snowflake covered luggage. Sven appeared beside them with a cart, shifting back and standing silently with his hands behind him as he waited.

"There!" Emma called, pointing as a bag appeared and slowly made it's way around towards them. Fluorescent orange "Caution: Heavy!" tags were hung around the handles of the bag, a stark contrast to the dark blue and painted white snowflakes of the bag itself.

Emma stepped forward to try and claim her bag but paused as Sven once again placed a hand on her shoulder, muscling his way through the gathered crowd all awaiting their bags with ease and picking the bag off the carousel with on hand, ignoring the orange warning tags. A couple of women stared at him as he walked back to the waiting cart, smiles on their faces as he set Emma's bag down.

Jamie eyed the overstuffed bag, looking at Emma with a raised brow.

"You're here for a week, how much did you bring?"

Emma blushed and smiled. "I forgot to tell you, I changed my plans! I'm going to stay longer!"

Jamie blinked, shaking his head and smiling. "Oh, okay."

Her smile faded. "Oh, goodness, is that okay? I didn't think about that with your mom and all that. We can get a hotel suite if need be."

"No! No, I'm sure it will be fine," he assured her, watching as Sven came back carrying two more snowflake covered bags, each smaller than the first.

"You certainly don't travel light," he commented, rubbing his arm after she gave him a playful punch on his arm.

"I brought gifts for your family in one of those bags, and some paintings," she said, gesturing to the art bag that she picked up and set on top of the bags with her other bag.

Sven returned to them one more, this time carrying a black garment bag that he carefully added to all of Emma's bags, set his own shoulder bag onto the laden cart and stepped behind the handle to push.

"Let's go!" Emma said, bouncing on her heels and grabbing Jamie's arm again.

He led them out to his car, parked in the tall, concrete garage across from the terminal. Emma chatted happily as they walked, telling him about things she wanted to see or do while she was here, her excitement palpable from her smile and body language. Jamie gestured to the dark colored sedan he drove as they approached, using the key fob to unlock the car and open the truck, the car's lights blinking in response. Sven, who had been following behind quietly, moved past them to begin loading everything into the car. Emma gestured for Jamie to get into the car, leaving the large man to load everything on his own.

"He's not that happy with me," she whispered as their car doors closed, turning back to see the truck lid still opened. "He hates flying but I made him come with me."

Jamie raised an eyebrow at her as he fumbled his key into the ignition, turning the key and letting the car purr to life, the lights of the dash blinking on from their slumber and the radio station he'd been listening to tuning into it's current song. He turned down the dial, turning back to her.

"Why did he come if he hates to fly?"

"I asked him, he speaks English well and he doesn't treat me like a child like a lot of the other guards do," she replied, pulling the belt over her and clicking it into place.

"Ah," Jamie said, silencing himself as the rear door behind Emma opened and Sven silently slid himself inside, closing the door hard.

"All situated then?" Jamie asked, turning back and smiling at him.

The man didn't answer, just looked at Jamie for a moment before giving a brief nod and pulling out a mobile phone, looking down at the lit screen.

Jamie swallowed, turning back to the front and put the car in gear, starting them on their journey to his mother's house.

"It's about an hour drive," he said aloud. "Unless you'd like to stop and get something to eat?"

"No," Sven said from the backseat.

Emma turned her head and glared at the back seat, giving a roll of her eyes as she gave Jamie a sympathetic look. Jamie gave a nervous laugh as he concentrated on driving out of the garage.

The drive was long, Sven's mostly silent presence making Jamie nervous while he and Emma had continued to talk, commenting on things they passed during their drive, comparing things to Arendelle and the surrounding Norway countryside, asking questions about a roadside attraction they passed.

As he pulled off the interstate, taking the exit for Burgess, Emma clapped her hands, leaning close to her window as she watched the town draw close. Jamie watched her reactions as much as he could as he drove down the main street, past the long familiar businesses and homes of Burgess. Memories of running around the city center as a kid came back to Jamie, especially his wild sled ride with Jack, as he navigated the car down the street with kids racing home from school for the afternoon. Jamie smiled as he saw Emma's fingers twitching, knowing that she was mentally drawing the scenes she saw around her in her mind.

Jamie turned again down another road and turned into the drive of his mother's house, exhaling a nervous breath as he turned off the engine. Emma's door was open mere moments after he did so, bounding out into the hot sun as she looked around as the small neighborhood. Jamie thumbed the button for the car trunk open as he stepped out, glad to stretch his legs from the low car ride.

"Come on!" Emma said, hurrying around to grab Jamie's arm. "I want to meet your family!"

Jamie smiled at her, trying to ignore the wave of nerves that washed over him as the hurried across the small yard and up the painted stairs. He opened the door for her, allowing her small form to bound inside before glancing back at the bodyguard unloading the car.

"Should I go help?" he asked, pointing out the door as he took a couple steps inside.

"No, he'll be fine," Emma said, smiling at Jamie. "He hasn't got anything else to do, and it's in the job description."

Jamie smirked, leaving the door cracked as he led Emma inside.

"Mom?" he called, walking through the house towards the kitchen. He paused when he heard footsteps and movement from upstairs, smiling and pointing to the stairs.

"Jamie, is that you?" his mother's voice called, the first step creaking as she descended.

"Do many other boys around here call you mom?" he asked, grinning up the stairs.

She chuckled, her form appearing as she descended the steps carrying a white laundry basket.

"Ah, you must be Emma," she said, as she reached the bottom of the stairs, shifting the basket to hold her hand out with a smile. "I'm Julia Bennett, nice to meet you. Jamie's told me a lot about you."

Emma smiled. "You have a lovely home, thank you for letting us stay with you."

"Us?" Julia said, giving Jamie a confused look.

"Yeah, um, about that, Emma has-"

Jamie was interrupted by Sven pushing open the door hard, all of the bags from the trunk balanced under and on his person. He grunted as he began to set them all down in the entryway, Jamie rushed over to help him.

"Oh my god who is that," Julia said, staring at Sven with wide eyes.

"Ermm," Emma said, still smiling. "My bodyguard. I'm sorry, I didn't tell Jamie, my grandfather made me bring one for safety reasons. I mean, I doubt he's really going to have to do anything, but being a princess and all of that, grandfather always wants to be careful."

"PRINCESS?" Julia exclaimed, dropping the basket and staring at Emma. "You, you are, as in for a throne?"

Emma blinked, looking surprised as well before turning to Jamie and crossing her arms.

"You didn't tell them, did you?" she said, watching as both men stood from setting down the bags.

Jamie grinned up sheepishly, giving her a shrug. "I didn't know how exactly to explain it to them."

Emma laughed, turning back to Julia.

"Yes, I'm afraid so, tiara and all. I hope that won't be a problem?"

Julia goggled at Emma. "And you still want to stay here? With us? In-" she trailed off, looking around frantically. "Oh my goodness, I need to go dust the guestroom again."

Leaving the forgotten basket of laundry on the floor, the older woman bounded back up the stairs, muttering frantically about the state of disarray.

Emma looked around, confused. "I don't see anything wrong, your house looks quite lovely to me."

Jamie smiled. "And if I know her, the guest room upstairs is already spotless. Apparently you being royalty changes things though."

Emma frowned. "Oh, I hope not. I hate getting weird special treatment."

Jamie hugged her shoulders, laughing.

The front door opened again, and Sophie came in, her eyes glued to the screen of her cell phone as she walked into Sven. She paused and looked up, her mouth opening as she did so.

"Hey Soph," Jamie said, his arm still wrapped around Emma.

Sophie glanced over at Jamie, pulling one of the headphones out of her ears.

"Who's the giant?" she asked, looking back up at Sven.

"Sven, Emma's bodyguard," Jamie replied.

Sophie looked over at Emma, stepping around Sven's unmoving form and over to her brother.

"Why do you need a bodyguard?" she asked, her eyes lighting up with delight at the thought. "Are you dating a superstar or something?"

"Princess," Jamie said.

"And we aren't dating," he said as he removed his arm from around her shoulders.

Sophie gave him a skeptical look.

"Princess, really?"

Emma blinked at her before looking up at Jamie.

"Why doesn't she think I'm a princess?"

Jamie shrugged. "I guess being a model is a cooler idea than being a princess."

Sophie's eyes widened. "Wait, you ARE a princess?"

Jamie and Emma nodded together.

"That's so cool! Do you have a tiara with you? Can you make, like, royal proclamations and stuff? What do you do as a princess?"

Emma laughed.

"Your highness? Or is it your majesty? I'm sorry, I don't know what to call you. I don't want to offend you," Julia said, from the top of the steps, smiling nervously.

"Emma, is just fine, Mrs. Bennett," Emma said, turning around and smiling up at her. "I'm usually only called your Highness at royal functions, and it's rather annoying and involves lots of formalities."

"She is so cool," Sophie breathed, staring at Emma's back with adoration.

Julia chuckled nervously.

"Well then, Emma, your room is ready if you'd like to come see if it meets your approval."

Jamie held his hand out, gesturing for her to ascend the steps first as he turned to follow her, smiling reassuringly at his mother nervously waiting at the top of the steps. Sophie was close behind them, Jamie could hear the key clicks on her phone as they walked up the stairs.

"Sophie, are you telling your friends about Emma?"

"Yep."

"Are they all going to come over here?"

"Probably."

Jamie sighed, pointing down the hall towards the direction of the guest room. Emma smiled as she entered the room, looking around at the white farm-style furniture and quilt covered bed. The drapes had been pulled open wide to let the sunlight pour inside

"It's lovely," she said, turning to smile at Julia, who breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ma'am?" Sven called up the stairs with a questioning tone.

"Yes, bring them up please," Emma called back, giving an apologetic smile to the trio as Sven's heavy steps sounded on the creaking steps.

Her snowflake covered bags appeared a moment later, the smallest held under his arm and the largest in each of his hands.

"Cool bags!" Sophie cried, moving out of the way as the bodyguard moved into the room and sat them down.

Emma grinned at her, picking up the smallest of the cases and placing it on the bed, unzipping it in one fluid motion. She moved through piles of folded clothes, looking for something, as Julia turned to Sven.

"I have another room that you can use, it's nothing fancy I'm afraid," she trailed off when the large man turned and nodded at her. She led him out of the room, explaining it was just a futon in their office but he was more than welcome to it, Sven's silence following as Julia nervously chatted on.

Emma pulled a small case out of the clothes, moving the small numbers on it in sequence with concentration.

"That's a safe," Jamie commented, frowning.

Emma smiled, fingering the last number into place and pressing her thumb into place on a pad on the top.

"Well, I didn't know what all I'd need while I was here. So, I brought a little of everything," she replied, winking at Sophie.

The younger girl climbed onto the bed, curious and eager to see what was inside. Emma turned it around towards her, opening it slowly and grinning as Sophie's face lit up with amazement.

"Now way," Sophie said, looking up at Emma.

Jamie walked around to get a look of what was inside as well, gaping when he saw the selection of jewelry carefully laid out.

"You brought a tiara? Really?" he asked, smiling at her. "Where exactly do you think we will be going?"

"Hey, you never know when you'll need a tiara. And believe me, I can rock a tiara."

Sophie stared at Emma with a mixture of amazement, awe and immediate love before she jumped off the bed, hurrying for the door.

"I have to go call my friends, they have to come meet you," she said, running out of the room.

Emma laughed, closing the case and setting it back on the pile of clothes before she turned to face him.

"Didn't tell them about me, huh?" she said, poking his chest.

"Well, I-" he started, holding up his hands.

"And what do you mean, "Not dating"?" she continued, poking him again.

"What? You mean, you, me?" he said, shaking his head and looking down at her with a mixture of shock and confusion on his face.

She blinked at him, a smile spreading across her face. "Oh, you have a lot of ground to catch up on buddy," she said, reaching up to grab the back of his head and kissing him.

Jamie was shocked for a moment, his brain quickly processing her words and then action. She was kissing him, she said they were dating. They were dating. He was dating Emma. He was dating a princess.

He relaxed, moving his own arms around her waist and kissing her back, feeling her smile against his lips.

From out in the hall, he heard his mother walk past with a derisive snort.

"Not dating my ass," Julia muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

_So, before anyone asks, you WILL be seeing Jack and Elsa in the story, but the focus will be mostly on Jamie and Emma. So if they don't pop up in a chapter, they are off doing their own thing (they have a huge family, 200 years of catching up, and Elsa has an entirely new world to learn about, they are rather busy)._

_Also, so much hate for Emil and Nora! You'd think that I planned for that or something (-smirk-). I really wanted to show that these two characters, Jamie and Emma, came from two totally different upbringings and it made them into two different people that work so well together. Jamie came from a fairly bare-bones upbringing (single-mom that worked hard but did as much as she could and encouraged him all the time) and that he never lost that magic of childhood that we all have, and Emma, who had all the material wants that one could wish for but dreamed of something better (she, at 13, chose to leave her parents behind and live with her grandmother and great-grandparents in the hopes that it would be better). Emma never really stopped dreaming either, but for another reason. And, with the love of Caroline, her cousins and her friends in Arendelle, she was able to become the princess you have all fallen in love with._

_Next, a little insight into the story title choice, if anyone is curious. Emma's power is ice. How the powers of all the descendents work goes as follows: Elsa was the most powerful of all of them, ever. When Henrik was "made," Jack had been bespelled enough back to his human state for people to see him, and for that little bit of "magic" to happen. Thus Jack's winter powers would not have transferred to Henrik. Regardless of this, Henrik did have all of the powers of Elsa, but was not as strong as her. From Henrik however, you start to get the breaking off of just one, sometimes two, of the main ice powers: Frost, Ice and Snow. The descendents don't get to choose, it just happens, and not all of them are gifted with the powers (there is also record of one boy believing that he inherited Jack's power to fly; he was proven wrong very quickly and had a broken arm as proof though). As you get further and further down the tree, they also have to use their power to be able to maintain it (use it or lose it type of deal). Blonde hair is usually a sign that one has powers, but it is not a given (see Janka, daughter of Elise, granddaughter of Henrik)._

_Now then, on to the chapter. Enjoy! Love, Aria._

* * *

Emma hummed to herself as she refolded her clothes into the dresser drawers in her room in the Bennett household. She smiled as she heard Jamie downstairs with Julia.

"Why didn't you tell me she was a PRINCESS? All I have is roast beef for dinner! I can't serve her that!"

"Mom, I'm pretty sure she won't care. I'm also pretty sure she's had roast beef before," Jamie answered, she could picture him trying to calm her down.

"Set out the good china, the ones we use for Thanksgiving."

"Mom, seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. Stop with the sass."

Emma grinned, turning back to her suitcase and pulling another stack of clothing out to fold into the drawers. She remembered when she first met Jamie that February morning in Arendelle, she wasn't even supposed to be in her shop.

"Fates aligned," she murmured, holding up one of her favorite tops to the sunlight and smiling; the light blue top with metallic threads always looked wonderful on her. She set it aside to change into for dinner.

As she continued to unpack, her thoughts drifted back to her shop that morning.

* * *

It was early. God it was early. Why was she even up?

Because she wanted to work on her painting before Stian arrived for the art lessons she'd promised to give him, that's why. Emma groaned, taking another large drink of coffee from her cup as she mixed colors together and scowled at her canvas.

"Why can't you just paint yourself," she muttered, adding more blue to her mix. "I see you in my head, yet you aren't coming out right. Why?"

The painting didn't answer her.

She sighed, scowling deeper at the mixed colors. Now it had too much blue in it.

She heard the front door open, causing her to look up at the ceiling in protest. "Really," she muttered. "It is really not shaping up to be my day."

"Shut the door!" she yelled, turning her head to the front. "You'll let the cold in, and the paints don't like the cold."

She grabbed her pencil, marking an area on the canvas that she needed to work on after the boy left. She didn't MIND helping Merethe, she admired the woman for home schooling Stian, but she might have to renegotiate the timeframe that she did these art lessons.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm a tourist," a strange male voice said, in English, from the doorway, causing her head to snap over to look in curiosity. "Do you happen to speak English? I saw the painting out front, the one of The Snow Queen. It's very good."

She felt herself staring, blinking as the fumes of turpentine stung her eyes. The speaker was a decently tall young man, most of the palace security guards were taller but she wasn't going to fault anyone for that, with unruly brown hair and a quick smile. He looked nice, rather charming.

"She was asking if you like letting in all the cold air when she had worked hard to make it nice and warm in the studio, or if you were just doing it to spite her. Well, she added a few more colorful words, but I'll not repeat those," said another male voice.

She flicked her eyes sideways, about to snap that she hadn't said anything of the sort; she wouldn't curse in front of a little boy. Well, she wouldn't deliberately at least. She really needed to work on breaking herself of that habit.

Her breath caught in her chest as she saw Jack floating by one of the curio cabinets. She knew it was him, she'd seen so many paintings, hung in the private rooms of the palace for her family to see, read so many descriptions of him by Henrik that it could be no other person.

'Don't stare,' she thought, forcing her eyes away and standing from her easel, setting her pencil down and hurrying into the showroom area. 'Don't stare, don't stare.'

She still had her apron on, damn. She gave the other man, the one who had first spoken to her, a smile, untying her paint-splattered apron and setting it over a chair.

"Sorry," she said, easily switching to English. Why did Americans think English was so hard to master? She spoke 5 languages, 3 of them fluently and the other 2 quite passably. She really needed to work on her German. "One of the local boys likes to annoy me by opening the shop door on cold days, I thought you were him. I'm Emma."

She leaned forward, offering her hand. 'Forgive me, Stian, I don't mean it little guy,' she thought, giving the man another smile. "How can I help you?" she asked.

He exhaled, visibly happy. "Oh thank god, you speak English."

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Yes," she said, unable to resist the reply. "A couple others as well, but that's beside the point. Now, you were asking about my Snow Queen painting?"

"YOUR?"

'Oh lovely,' she thought. 'I get the one tourist who is amazed I can speak and paint. Perfect.'

She studied him as they talked a few minutes more, trying not to fidget as she saw Jack coming close to them. She pulled her painting from the window display, proud of her work and began to explain it, more than happy to tell him about it.

She looked up at him when she was finished. "What makes you so interested in The Snow Queen?"

"Well, you see," he started, bringing his hands out of his pockets. "I'm doing some research on Queen Elsa. I've caught onto a rumor that the legend of The Snow Queen started with her actually."

That caught her attention. 'Okay, maybe not such a stupid tourist after all,' she thought, struggling to keep her eyes from flicking to Jack as his head shot up.

"Jamie, what the hell are you doing?"

Jamie, that was his name then. Apparently he and Jack were close then, even more interesting.

"Our Queen Elsa?" she asked, keeping her voice calm.

"The very one, she was quite the character I've come to find."

'You have no idea,' she thought. 'Or maybe you do afterall.'

"Have you been to the palace yet?" she asked, sliding the painting back into the window.

"No, I was planning on going on one of the tours today. I'm just kind of killing some time until then."

'Perfect,' she thought. 'I can take them myself.'

She stalled a little longer, trying to make herself seem more interested in the history of her country as a citizen, rather than a royal. Though, she didn't think either of them had any idea that she was the latter. As she talked, she saw both of them start to relax, showing them the huge copy of the family tree that she kept in the small studio-shop.

"You know what, let me grab my coat, and I'll take you on a tour myself!" she said, setting the papers aside.

Jamie blinked at her, apparently surprised. "You, you can do that?"

'Of course I can do that, I live there. Getting in is the easy part, getting everyone to not bow and freak you both out will be the hard part,' she thought, turning to head back to her small workroom.

"Oh yeah," she said, waving her hand back to them. "I do it all the time."

She disappeared into the back, working her phone out of her pocket and sent a quick message to Merethe, apologizing for having to cancel so late but that she would make it up to her, and Stian. Then she called Anton, taking a deep breathe to quickly tell him what had already happened this morning. Hopefully they would be distracted by the print she'd left under the family tree long enough to not hear her talking on the phone. It was one of her favorite prints though, Jack and Elsa in their wedding finery.

* * *

Emma jumped, her stack of folded jeans and dress pants falling to the floor as Sophie knocked on her door. Blushing slightly, she turned to smile at the young teen.

"Hi again," she said, bending to pick up her clothing.

"Sorry," Sophie said, rushing forward to help her. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay, I'm just a little jet lagged is all. I'll be right as rain by morning."

Sophie jumped onto her bed, laying on her stomach and beaming at her, watching as Emma tucked the clothes into the last drawer, shut it and then set her empty suitcase away in the closet.

"So what do you DO as a princess? Do you go to fancy parties? Do you dress up all the time?"

Emma laughed, turning around and putting her hands on her hips. "Why, do you think I should?"

Sophie nodded vigorously. "If I was a princess, that's ALL I would do."

Emma grinned, sitting down next to her.

"Well, you can't have fun ALL the time. You have to do some work."

Sophie wrinkled her nose. "Why?"

"Because you have to think about all the people in your kingdom."

"Like the peasants?" Sophie asked, sitting up on her knees now.

"I wouldn't call them that now, you'll get a rather unhappy lot of people on your hands but, essentially, yes," Emma said, giving a bemused look at the younger girl. She had to smile at seeing the warring innocence of youth that marveled at fairy tales and princesses and the attempt at maturity for the teenager.

Emma supposed she didn't have much room to talk, being nineteen herself, but she'd had had to do a lot of growing up in the last few years.

"Soph, go get ready for dinner," Jamie said, coming into the room as well. "Mom says put something nice on."

Sophie moved to hop off the bed, paused, and turned wide eyes and a huge smile at Emma.

"Can I wear your tiara?" she asked, her blue eyes full of hope.

Emma laughed, her head tilting back and her hand coming to cover her mouth. She nodded after a long moment, causing Sophie to shout with glee and run from the room. Jamie chuckled as Emma composed herself, smiling widely.

"I like your family," she said to him. "They are very energetic, very friendly too."

He shrugged his shoulders, giving her a half grin.

"I warned you. Mom is all but insisting that we dress for dinner tonight."

She raised a brow at him. "Does she know that means something else entirely for me?"

"I'm not sure. Alas, my tuxedo is at the cleaners, so I think you'll have to settle for a polo shirt."

She giggled, shoving his arm as he drew close to her.

"And I've already rented out my tiara for the evening. Whatever shall I do?"

"Pretty sure you could wear sweatpants and still look amazing," he said, grinning at her.

She paused, blinking up at him. "I, um," she said, blushing. "I- Thank you."

He smiled at her.

Sophie bounded back into the room, an unzipped full length purple dress falling off her shoulders as she grinned at Emma.

"Jamie, go get ready yourself. Emma has to help ME get ready now."

Jamie chuckled, holding up his hands in surrender and left the room, Sophie closing the door hard behind them.

Sophie turned back to Emma, still grinning widely. "Can I wear makeup too? Mom lets me wear makeup on special occasions, and this is DEFINITELY a special occasion."

"Of course," Emma said, standing up off the bed. "You can't wear a tiara without makeup, it's in the Princess Handbook."

Sophie gasped, looking up at her. "There is a handbook?"

Emma's lips worked as she tried to keep a straight face. "Of course, but you have to be a princess to read it. It's very secretive."

Sophie's face fell a little bit.

"But," Emma said, leaning down a bit. "I might be able to share some tidbits with you, while we're getting ready."

Sophie beamed at her, hugging her middle tightly. "Can you zip up my dress? Please?"

Emma compiled, before asking her what she should wear for dinner that evening; the younger girl was having more fun than any of them with Emma's trip so far, and Emma couldn't say that she minded.

* * *

Jamie ran a finger under his collar, trying not to loosen the tie his mother had insisted he wear any further. This was rather silly, dinner at his mother's house and they were all dressed up in their sunday best. Though, Sophie was in a little more than her Sunday best. He chuckled at that.

"Sophie is wearing her bridesmaid's dress from Aunt Lisa's wedding," he said, taking the bowl of potatoes his mother handed him, carefully setting them on the table. "She looks like a grape."

"Don't say mean things about your sister," Julia scolded, punctuating each word with the serving spoon.

"It's not Sophie's fault, that dress is just REALLY purple," he said, sticking the spoon into the potatoes. "And, poofy."

Julia didn't respond to that as she held out another bowl, green beans this time, for Jamie to place on the table.

He heard movement on the stairs and stepped over to look, curious to see what they both looked like.

Sophie bounded down the stairs, her blonde hair pulled up and around Emma's tiara as she held the skirts of her dress up around her waist.

"I don't think that's very ladylike," Jamie commented, smiling as she released the layers of taffeta and tulle.

"Shut up Jamie," she said, putting her hands on her hips. "What do you think?"

"Very nice," he said, smiling at his sister. "You almost look like a princess."

She punched him in the arm and hurried into the kitchen to show Julia, who instantly oohed and ahhed over her daughter.

Jamie chuckled, turning to look behind him at Sophie twirling around behind him.

"And what, pray tell," came Emma's voice on his other side. "Should a princess look like?"

He turned back around, still smiling and froze when he saw her.

Her long silvery-blonde hair had been carefully brushed and pulled to the side, draping over and down her right shoulder in soft curls. Diamonds and deep blue sapphires sparkled from her ears, dangling down as she raised her head up to smile at him, showing that she'd refreshed her makeup. Her own dress was an ice blue color, a delicate lace dress that came up to her neck but left her shoulders bare, and it fit her like it had been made for her. The lace and the fabric underneath hugged her gently, but not tightly before ending above her knees. She wore silver heels on her feet, boosting her small frame higher up.

He stared at her, trying hard not to let his jaw fall open.

She nervously crossed her arms over her chest. "Well?"

He swallowed and opened his mouth a couple times. "It's-it's not sweatpants."

She smacked his arm, smiling at him and walked into the dining room, feeling him turning to follow her.

"Anything I can do to help?" she asked, taking a step back as Julia brought out a large platter with the roast on it.

"No! No, no," Julia said quickly, setting the platter on the table. "We're just now ready. Where is your bodyguard, would he like to join us?"

Emma shrugged. "Maybe," she said, turning her head and shouted. "Sven! Food!"

Sophie giggled, covering her mouth with her hands. "I like her," she whispered to Jamie.

Sven's footsteps came down the stair next, his scowl deep on his face.

"You did not need to shout, highness," he said in Norwegian. "I had everything timed."

She smiled at him. "Sorry," she said, responding in kind. "I'm still a little nervous I guess."

He raised an eyebrow at her but didn't respond, standing in front of a chair next to Sophie. The girl giggled as he pulled her chair out for her, blushing up at him.

"Thank you," Sophie said, still giggling. Julia smiled at them, taking her own seat with a wave at the bodyguard.

"Don't bother," she said. "I'm just fine on my own."

Emma turned her head slightly, glancing back at Jamie who jumped and stepped forward to do the same for her.

"Sorry," he muttered, carefully pushing the chair in behind her. She smiled, placing her napkin on her lap and looked up to inspect the meal as dishes began being passed around.

Conversation began to flow around the table, Julia and Sophie both asking about Arendelle and what it was like; Sophie was more interested in the palace than the country itself. Julia blushed when Emma complimented her cooking, happily eating everything on her plate.

"Aren't princesses supposed to be like, super skinny and not eat?" Sophie said, eyeing her plate dubiously at one point.

Emma paused, giving her a curious look before popping a large bite of potatoes in her mouth. "That, is not in the princess handbook. In fact, it says that you are simply to eat smart, it frowns upon eating an entire bag of crisps in one sitting. But I," Emma said, taking another bit. "Like to eat."

Sophie frowned. "Crisps?"

"Potato chips," Sven and Jamie intoned at once, causing her to look between them with a smile.

Julia smiled at Emma, leaning over to pat her hand with a mouthed "Thank you" passing between them. Emma nodded.

More of the meal passed, Julia getting up to bring out a chocolate cake that she had made up for dessert. Emma eyed it greedily, raising her eyebrows at Sophie in expectation.

"You like chocolate?" Sophie asked, bouncing in her chair.

"I love chocolate," Emma said, handing her plate to Julia for a slice. "I think it's a family trait actually."

Julia chuckled. "I think it's a womanly trait."

They settled back down, Emma praising Julia again for the rich chocolaty flavors that danced on her tongue now.

"So, how high up of a princess are you?" Sophie asked, between bites of cake.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, are you just a regular princess or are you like a really high ranking princess who will be a Queen someday?"

Emma smiled at her, spooning up another bite of cake. "So in one afternoon you've become an expert on princesses?"

Sophie shook her head. "I studied princesses a lot when I was younger."

Emma fought back a smile, glancing over at Sven who also seemed to be fighting laughter.

"I see," she said, taking her bite, thinking of how to phrase her answer. "Well," she said, after a moment. "I am the crown princess of Arendelle, actually."

She saw Julia freeze out of the corner of her eye. Damn.

"What's that mean?" Sophie asked.

"I thought you were an expert?"

"Well, maybe I forgot that part," Sophie said, looking down at her plate.

Emma smiled. "It means that when the current King, my great-grandfather, either abdicates or dies, I will be the Queen of Arendelle. I'm next in line for the throne."

Sophie gaped at her, the girl's mouth falling wide open as she looked between Jamie and Emma and then to her mom. Emma sneaked a glance to Julia as well, who seemed frozen in her chair as she stared at Jamie.

Sophie looked back at her brother, still shocked at this newest bit of information.

"YOU are dating the future Queen of a COUNTRY?" she asked, her mouth still open. "How the hell did you manage that?"

"Sophie!" Julia scolded, snapping out of her own shock. "No cursing."

"But mom!" Sophie said, gesturing to the two of them. "She's not just a princess, she's THE princess."

Emma chuckled, picking up her plate. "I'll help clear the table."

Sophie gaped at her. "And she's going to help clear the table."

"Which means you should help," Julia said, gesturing.

Everyone rose from the table, grabbing the now empty dishes and carrying them into the kitchen, Sophie still firing questions at Emma.

"Sophie, I think Emma has had enough of your questions for today," Julia said, putting a finger to her lips. "Let her relax the rest of the night, okay?"

"Okay," Sophie said, sounding disappointed. "But I can talk to you tomorrow, right?"

Emma smiled and nodded at her. "I'll be here for awhile."

Sophie grinned, leaning close to Jamie. "I like her. Don't mess it up."

Emma turned her back quickly to avoid the younger girl seeing her laugh; there was certainly one person that liked her for who she was.

"Oh, Jamie," Julia said, stepping over to a side counter and leafing through the mail. "You got a postcard today, from a friend of yours. That Jack."

"Really?" Jamie and Emma said, turning towards her together excitedly.

Julia blinked at them, holding out the card. "Yeah," she said, slightly confused.

"Um, mutual friend," Jamie said, taking the card with the word "Indonesia!" written across the picture of a very nice looking beach. "I'm going to go upstairs and read this, and I'm sure Emma wants to get out of her dress now that dinner is over."

"Yeah," Emma said, nodding. "Dinner was great though, can't wait for tomorrow."

Julia waved at them, still frowning as they turned and hurried up the stairs. She turned and poked the bodyguard standing next to the sink.

"You wash, Sophie you dry," she said, pulling a few plastic containers out of a cabinet for the few bits of leftovers.

"What?" Sven said, blinking at her.

"You heard me," Julia said, gesturing to the sink. "Wash the dishes. I did all the cooking, you expect me to clean everything too?"

He blinked at her before pulling off his jacket, unbuttoning his sleeves to roll them up and turning on the water. He scowled as the water slowly filled up in the sink.

"Don't be mad," Sophie said, laying out a cloth on the counter beside the sink. "She does it to everyone. I think it's just because she hates doing dishes."

Sven smirked at that, adding dish soap to the sink and beginning to wash the dishes.

* * *

"What does it say? What does it say?" Emma said, struggling to look at the postcard over Jamie's arm.

"If you'd stop moving my arm I could read it!" he said, glancing over at her in frustration.

She rolled her eyes, huffing as she stepped back and made a gesture for him to continue.

"Thank you," he said, holding up the card.

"Dear Jamie," he paused and squinted at the card. "What the hell is that word?"

Emma rolled her eyes again and snatched the card from his hands, giving him a look when he protested and began to read.

"Dear Jamie, I hope that this finds you well and that you are ready for Emma's arrival by now. Aww, you told them I was coming?" she said, looking up at him.

He shrugged and gestured for her to continue.

"Elsa and I are currently in Indonesia, if you couldn't tell by the front of the card. Snarky thing isn't he."

"Do we really need the commentary?"

"Yes," she said, smiling up at him. "Elsa enjoyed visiting some of the temples, though I still like the beach myself. Seriously? Winter spirits like the beach?"

"He plays in the waves."

Emma shook her head. "Strange one he is. Okay," she said, murmuring to herself as she found her place in the postcard again. "Not sure where we will go next, maybe Australia to pester Bunny."

She frowned. "Bunny?"

"The Easter Bunny, seriously? You don't know who Bunny is?"

She gave him a sardonic look. "They don't really teach that in the castle, I'm more focused on international politics than who's who of the mythical world. We just get told, "Hey, Jack Frost is real, and by the way he's your ancestor. Cool huh?" Well, it's told a little more awesome than that, but you get the idea."

"Emma," Jamie said, pleading with her. "Finish the card."

"Alright, alright, it's almost done," she said, reading back over the card. "Jeez he has terrible writing."

"Yeah, I know."

Emma smirked at him. "Might go to Australia, blah blah, it is about time for their winter anyways," she paused, looking up. "Yeah, end of May, I suppose that is about the right time."

Jamie groaned.

"Oh just hold on," she said, looking back down. "Oooh, will probably be paying you a visit around the middle of June. Love, Jack and Elsa."

"My god, having you read things is an adventure," he said, taking the card back from her.

She smiled at him. "Everything with me is an adventure. Now unzip my dress so I can go get into my sweatpants that you said I would look hot in earlier."

He snorted, doing as she asked and watching as she hurried from the room, holding the top of her dress closed with one hand. He glanced down at the postcard, flipping it over to look at the stock image that had been printed and smiled, stepping over to pin it to the corkboard on his wall with the others before he loosened his tie, preparing to get into his own sweatpants for the evening.

He paused, hearing a crash from the next room and raised a brow at the wall.

"You okay?" he asked, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Fine!" Emma called back, her voice muffled through the closed door.

He chuckled, shaking his head. Emma was an adventure, that much was certain.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry this one took me a little bit to get out, I was trying to focus on getting one of my other stories finished (which I did) and had real life to deal with as well. But, I have by no means abandoned these two. I certainly love them :). Hopefully you will enjoy, let me know what you think! Love! Aria._

* * *

Emma awoke the next morning, groggy and jetlagged, in the small, bright guest room in the Bennett household. She groaned, stretching herself out under the covers and covering her head with the pillow against the harsh sunlight that glared in through the window, unwilling to face the morning just yet. She slowly became aware of the soft clattering of dishes downstairs in the kitchen and dining area, and then the scent of bacon on the air mixed with coffee beans. She groaned again, deciding that she might as well get up for the day and make her way downstairs.

She forced herself out of bed, slowly sitting up and rubbing at her eyes as she yawned, grabbing at her mobile phone to glance at the time. She cursed under her breath seeing the missed call from Nora and the five text messages, also from Nora. Emma thumbed the messaging screen open, tapping the touchscreen to read through and try and see what her mother wanted.

1:57AM: I just heard you went to America, is that true? Where are you staying?

2:35AM: Why aren't you answering me? You must be on the East Coast then, New York of course. I hope you got decent accommodations. Did you give them our name? You aren't staying at that atrocious Hilton, are you?

3:11AM: I just called and checked the hotels, you aren't listed. Are you using an alias? I was going to have some things ordered and sent to you for you to bring back. Tell me what hotel you are staying at.

3:42AM: Emil and I are discussing a trip to New York as well, it does sound rather divine. I'm not sure you've ever been before, have you? I will have to show you the best places, you won't know where to go.

5:22AM: Emil and I have decided on a trip to Milan instead, much more seasonable. Do get in contact though, I would still like some things brought back. I must look my best, as always.

Emma rolled her eyes, tossing the phone behind her on the bed and yawning again as she stood up, her toes curling into the plush rug that covered the hardwood floor. She shuffled over to the dresser, pulling her dressing gown from it's position where it had been hanging on one of the drawers, and pulled open the bedroom door, continuing her half-dozed shuffle out into the hall.

The door to Jamie's room was still closed, and she stood in the hall for a long moment staring at the shut white wood debating if she should get him up. The noise coming up the stairs from the kitchen met her again and she decided not to, turning and trudging down the stairs, one hand on the rail as she placed one foot heavily in front of the other on the steps.

"Emma!" Sophie called out when she reached the bottom, causing Emma to give her a sleepy smile.

"Hey," she said, wondering if she should have gotten dressed after all. Everyone in the palace was used to her bed-headed and bedraggled appearance when she dragged herself into the family dining room in the mornings, like most of her cousins.

Sven was already seated at the table, a mostly cleared plate with a few bits of toast and eggs still left on it as he sipped from a floral printed coffee mug. Sophie sat beside him, bouncing in her chair, also already fully dressed and bit into her own triangle of toast, smiling over at Emma.

"Good morning," Julia said, carrying a cup of juice from the kitchen to hand to the younger girl. "Did you sleep well?"

Emma nodded, yawning again. "Yeah," she said, tucking the ends of her dressing gown in around her. "Yeah, I did. Just a little jetlagged is all."

She pulled out a chair and flopped down, smiling up at Julia.

"Can I get you something to eat? Or some coffee? Still plenty of eggs that I just made up," Julia told her, retreating back into the kitchen.

"Tea would be amazing," Emma replied.

"Sure," Julia said, opening a cabinet.

"Emma," Sophie said, leaning far over the table to look at her. "Do you have balls still? Like the one Cinderella went to?"

Emma smiled at her. "Every July."

Sophie gaped at her. "No way."

Emma nodded, leaning down on her arms on the table. "Yep, every year on my 6-times great grandfather's birthday. We call it the Jewel Ball. All kinds of royalty and nobility come from all over the world and we have a big party, everyone gets dressed up all fancy in expensive gowns, and tuxedos and we all wear jewels."

"And crowns?" Sophie asked excitedly.

"And crowns and tiaras, yes."

Sophie sighed. "That sounds amazing, I want to go."

"It's a nightmare," Sven muttered.

Emma chuckled, sitting back up. "Yeah, security always hates it. LOTS of people running around the palace and the estate, getting into places that they shouldn't. Plus, all of the guests to accomodate. Two weeks of torture for them."

"It lasts for TWO WEEKS?" Sophie exclaimed, her half eaten breakfast now completely forgotten.

"Well, people arrive early, or stay after the ball. The events of the ball itself are usually about three days."

"I bet there are so many princes and princesses there," Sophie said, dejectedly. "I wanna go."

Emma chuckled, glancing up at Julia as a mug was set on the table.

"Thanks," she said, curling her hands around the warm, pastel-colored porcelain.

"Sophie, eat your breakfast. You need to leave for school soon," Julia chided, turning back into the kitchen and bringing out a plate of eggs, bacon and toast for Emma.

Emma smiled at her as she brought the mug up to her lips, blowing cautiously on it for a moment and frowning at the strange looking teabag floating at the top of the brew. It also smelled strange, strangely fruity for tea, but Emma shrugged and decided that strange tea was better than no tea at all.

She took a sip, testing the temperature, then took a large gulp and froze as her mind registered the taste of the tea. Her eyes cast downwards and she spat the liquid back out, lips down turned in a scowl as she stared at the mug in regal displeasure, glaring at it as if it had committed a heinous crime.

"Oh god, what is this?" she asked, still staring at the cheery multi-colored mug that read "Best Mom Ever!" on it.

Julia stammered, pausing halfway down into her own seat at the table and looking at Emma. "I-I, just the tea that I sometimes drink. Celestial Seasonings? You don't like it?"

Emma moved her tongue around her mouth, opening and closing her mouth as she tried to dislodge the strange, fruity-floral foot like taste of the tea.

"I'm sorry," Julia said, standing back up. "Can I get you something else?"

Emma looked up at her, feeling a little guilty. "Sorry," she said.

"I'm-I'm just used to regular black tea is all," she continued, hoping to recover from her offense to her host. "Maybe just some juice? If it's not too much trouble."

Julia smiled at her. "I suppose American tea is a little different than European," she said, turning into the kitchen as Emma picked up her fork to begin eating her food. "Sophie, the bus is going to be here soon. You better get outside."

"But MOM," Sophie whined. "There is a PRINCESS here, I don't want to go to school."

"Sophie, you have three more days left of school and then it's summer break. You'll survive. I'm sure Jamie and Emma aren't going to be doing terribly much today anyways, Emma is still recovering from her flight and the time change."

"MOM," Sophie tried again, voice more desperate this time. She was cut off by the sound of a long horn honking, and Julia gesturing to the door.

"Bus! Go!"

Sophie groaned, rolling her eyes but moving from her seat at the table quickly, grabbing her backpack and racing out the door.

Emma glanced down at her plate, giving a wary glance at the offending mug of tea as she slowly ate, smiling up at Julia when she returned to the table.

"Did you sleep well?" the older woman asked, gathering up dirty plates before returning to the kitchen.

"Yes, thank you. The room is lovely."

Julia smiled, turning to the sink to wash the dishes she had gathered.

Sven chuckled beside her. "That was amusing," he said quietly in Norsk. "It can't be that bad."

She turned her head, glaring at him and popped another bite of eggs into her mouth, looking back down at her plate. He chuckled again.

"Nora is looking for me," she told him after a moment, sighing. "She wants me to go shopping for her, assumes I'm in New York."

"I know," he told her. "Heard about it already this morning."

She looked up at him, frowning. "You did?"

He gave her an amused look. "What? You specifically told me that you wanted to keep a very low profile while you were here. Their highnesses are the exact opposite of that, if you'll pardon my boldness. And, her highness always seems to know where you are, or find out, so I asked the home office to keep an eye out for me. Surprised it took her this long to be perfectly frank."

She stared at him for a moment, digesting his words. "That's... that's very nice of you," she finally said, touched that he was looking out for her.

He shrugged, giving her a smile. "Doing my job, your highness, as you asked."

"What are you two saying?" Jamie asked, plopping into a chair next to her and scratching his head. He was already dressed for the day, his hair damp from the shower and the scents of soap and male body spray pleasantly wafted over her.

"Not plotting against us already I hope."

Emma turned, smiling at him. "I suppose you'll never know," she told him, picking up her glass of juice and toasting him. "Vive la Arendelle!"

Jamie snorted, grinning widely at her. "So, what do you want to do today? Anything in particular?"

Emma glanced at the "Mom" mug still sitting in front of her and grimaced. "You know, I'd love to see the town, maybe do a little shopping? Maybe your mother needs a few things that we could get while we are out as well?"

He frowned, looking slightly confused as Sven chuckled again, concealing it this time into his coffee mug.

"Um, yeah, sure," Jamie said, watching her as she bounced up from her chair.

"Great! I'll go start getting ready then. I'll try not to take too long," she said, smiling widely at him before turning and hurrying back upstairs.

"Did I miss something?" she heard him ask as she reached the top of the stairs.

"Her highness tends to be very spirited in the mornings," Sven replied.

"Thought you were supposed to call her Emma while she was here?"

Emma smiled, imagining the scowl the bodyguard now wore. Jamie could hold his own, and for that she was grateful.

* * *

An hour and a half later, after Emma had fiddled with strange shower knobs for a good ten minutes, gotten a very cold shock at one point of her shower and then finished preparing herself for the day's events, they were ready to go.

Julia had left for her job shortly after Emma had trounced upstairs, poking her head inside the guest room while she had been picking out her clothes for the day to say goodbye. Jamie had held up a small piece of paper with looped handwriting on it, waving it around for a moment before folding it and putting it into his pocket when she'd come downstairs.

"Why on earth do you want to go grocery shopping? Clothes shopping I get, I mean I think you have enough but I know better than to argue that point. But, seriously? Grocery shopping? Trying to see how the mundane peasantry lives while you can?"

She rolled her eyes. "No," she said, giving him a sardonic smile. "It's because I want tea. Good tea. Whatever your mother gave me this morning was," she paused and shuddered. "And don't tell her I said that."

A slow smile spread over his face and he crossed his arms. "So, you want to do my mom's grocery shopping so that you can get tea?"

She shrugged. "Seemed logical enough."

He laughed. "I think I know your weakness now."

She pursed her lips. "Hah hah, very funny. Besides, it will be fun."

"If you say so."

They left the house, Jamie pausing to lock the door behind them before piling back into the same sedan he'd driven yesterday to the airport. Jamie's phone chirped as he turned the engine over, causing him to pause and fish it out of his pocket to read the message. He scoffed, rolling his eyes and quickly typed a reply, setting the phone in the cupholder and putting the car into gear.

"What?" Emma asked him.

"Nothing, Sophie just being Soph," he told her, navigating the car onto the street.

His phone chirped again and he ignored it.

"Is something wrong?"

He shook his head. "No, she wants me to bring you to her school so she can show you off. It's her homeroom period."

"Oh," Emma said. "Um, okay then."

He looked over at her. "You're serious? You want to go to a middle school, with a bunch of 8th grade kids?"

She shrugged. "Is it a bad thing?"

He shook his head. "This should be interesting," he said, signalling and turning down a road. "A princess in a middle school, with a bunch of teenage girls. Should have brought a camera."

Emma frowned. "I don't get the big fuss, they don't make a big deal about me in Arendelle."

"That's because there are a ton of royals in Arendelle. You have a million cousins, it's a normal thing there. Not so much here. Here everyone grows up watching Disney movies and reading fairy tales, dressing up for halloween," he said, slowing down and stopping for a red light. "As I said, it should be interesting."

It wasn't long before he turned into the parking lot of the school, the brown brick building sectioned off into two halves for Burgess Elementary and Burgess Middle schools with two entrances declaring which half was which. The small town school of a close knit community standing as a welcoming presence to outside visitors.

"Where is the secondary school?" she asked, looking around as he turned the engine off.

"The high school? Down the road a bit. It's newer," he said, looking back at Sven sitting in the backseat. "Question, big man. Are you armed?"

Sven raised a brow at him. "I don't see why that is a relevant question."

"Because we're about to go into a school," Jamie said, giving him a pointed look.

Sven didn't respond.

"You can't take weapons into a school!"

"I am her guard," Sven responded evenly, crossing his arms. "I must be ready to protect her from any threat."

"The only threat she is going to be under in there is having her picture taken too much. I'm serious, no weapons inside. I don't feel like having to explain to mom why we all went to jail."

"I think we have diplomatic immunity," Emma mused.

Jamie looked at her, scowling. "Then *I* don't want to go to jail for leading an armed guy into a school."

Emma chuckled. "Sven, do as he says. I'm sure it will be fine."

Jamie watched as the bodyguard removed weapon after weapon from pockets, holsters, belt and hidden places. When he was done, Jamie stared at the small pile of weaponry on the back seat before slowly looking up at Sven.

"Jesus, what are you thinking is going to attack Emma? A mafia gang? This is Burgess, not," Jamie paused, waving his hand to try and think of a place. "I don't know. But, just. How did you get through airport security with all of that?"

"I can be very persuasive," Sven replied, moving a sweatshirt of Jamie's over the pile to hide it and opening his car door.

Emma laughed, stepping out herself and bounced on her heels as she looked up at the school. Jamie was silent as they walked towards the entrance, watching Sven as he walked.

"What?" the bodyguard asked, sounding annoyed.

"Just, trying to see where you put all of that. You don't look any different."

"Special training," he replied, flashing a white smile at Jamie before taking several long strides forward to open the door for Emma.

Jamie shook his head, following behind and gestured to the right for the small office with a older woman sitting behind a long counter, a pair of reading glasses perched on her head with a beaded cord tied to each end. She glanced up when they entered, smiling brightly at Jamie.

"Jamie Bennett!" she said, standing up and leaning over the counter, arms outstretched. "How are you kiddo?"

Jamie smiled at her, leaning forward to hug her. "How are you Mrs. Snell?"

"Oh I'm just dandy," she said, patting his hands when they leaned back. "Same as always. Are you here to see Sophie? She came down and said you might be coming by with a guest?"

He nodded. "Yeah, yeah we are."

"Awww, Sophie still has you wrapped around her finger," Mrs. Snell said, bending down and pulling a book from a slot under the counter, chuckling. "Let me just get you signed in and you can be on your way."

Jamie turned and gave a half smile to Emma as the older woman scribbled in the book.

"Okay, and your friends' names Jamie?"

"Emma Frost and Sven," Jamie paused, frowning and looking over at the bodyguard. "Uhh, Sven..."

"Svendsen," Sven rumbled.

Jamie frowned at him. "Really? That's your last name?"

The bodyguard gave him a hard, pointed look.

"Uhh, right. Svendsen. Sven Svendsen. Must be a family name."

Mrs. Snell placed the binder book up on the counter, putting a pen on the paper.

"Alrighty, just sign next to your names and that's it," she said, smiling at them.

They compiled, Emma pausing after her name for a moment before stepping back and smiling.

"Great, all done," Mrs. Snell said, setting visitor passes on the counter and gesturing them to the door leading into the school. "You remember how to get to Mr. Olin room, right Jamie?"

Jamie gave her a mock salute, turning on his heel to lead Emma and Sven into the school. They walked for a few moments in silence, turning down a hall and going up a flight of stairs.

"Why did you hesitate after you signed?" he asked her, curious.

"Hmm? Oh," she smiled. "Usually when I'm signing things it's either artwork or official documents for the palace, both of which I add something at the end for. I didn't think that needed it."

He smiled at her, gesturing to a closed door in the hall and stopped. He knocked on the door, waiting for a moment as the soft hum of conversation behind the door softened before it opened.

"Jamie!" Sophie's voice came from inside the room. "Jamie, you came. You brought Emma right?"

Emma leaned forward and waved.

The quieted room roared back into life as they entered, closing the door behind them and looking around at the curious teens. Sophie hurried over to them, grabbing Emma's hand and pulling her up to the front of the classroom and standing proudly beside her.

"This is Emma," she said. "SHE'S a Princess. A REAL one."

More frantic conversation around the room. Sven shifted nervously beside Jamie.

"She doesn't LOOK like a princess," one boy pointed out, looking bored at his desk.

Sophie glared at him. "How would YOU know what a princess is supposed to look like Sam? She is. And that's her bodyguard. And she's staying at my house, and she's dating my brother."

All of the heads in the classroom turned to look at Jamie and Sven still standing by the door.

"I said interesting, didn't I?" Jamie said quietly to Sven. The bodyguard didn't respond.

"What are you a princess of?" a girl asked, swinging her feet under her desk.

"Arendelle," Emma replied. "It's a country in Norway."

The next half hour was spent with pictures being taken, questions being answered and a wikipedia search to silence the skeptics that she was actually a princess. Most of the boys' attention quickly turned to Sven and questions about being a bodyguard, and how to take down a man. Jamie became more and more relieved for de-arming the bodyguard with each question.

The entire classroom groaned when the bell rang, everyone gathering up their belongings and heading out the door. Sophie bounded over, her books in her arms.

"You'll be home when I get home, right?" she asked excitedly. "Some of the girls want to come over and talk to Emma more."

Jamie smiled at her. "Yeah, I think we're just staying around town today."

"Great! I'll see you later then. Bye Emma!" she said, turning to hurry out the door to her next class as new students began to file in.

They began to make their way back towards the front of the school, stopping every few feet as the word spread throughout the hall that there was a REAL princess in the school. More pictures were taken, being quickly uploaded to Facebook and Instagram for bragging rights as they waded their way back out to the parking lot.

Emma laughed, shaking her head as they climbed back into the car.

"So much for a low profile," Jamie muttered.

"Oh, just a bunch of kids," Emma said. "I don't mind."

Jamie shrugged. "I hope you're right. Anyways. Still need your tea?"

"Unless you want to see my evil twin come out, yes."

He chuckled. "Okay, to the grocery store we go then."

In the backseat, Sven calmly rearmed himself as Jamie drove out of the parking lot headed towards the store, the rest of their day's adventure continuing.


	6. Chapter 6

Hopefully everyone enjoys this chapter, I will admit that I've been struggling with the plot in this one. Please let me know what you think!

Also, be sure to check out my Tumblr page for my awesome Frostbitten Giveaway!

Love! Aria

* * *

The next week went by quickly, as Sophie's school finished up the school year and her friends spent time at the house, peppering Emma with more questions. Emma had used Jamie's computer several times to pull up pictures of the palace's official website, giving them a small virtual tour of the grand building.

"And," Sophie had said at one point. "They have a ball, every year."

Emma had grinned, watching with amusement as the conversation had rapidly switched from palaces and princess to ball gowns and fashion. The computer had been taken from her lap and the small group of girls had huddled around it, trying to hunt down the perfect gown for Emma, who had admitted she didn't have a dress yet after they had inquired.

Emma had left them to it, retreating into the kitchen for a break and refreshment.

"You're brave," Jamie had muttered, glancing out into the living area. "Once they get going on fashion, I turn tail myself."

"What's wrong with fashion?" she'd asked, pouring herself a glass of water. "I'm very well versed in it myself."

"You're going to let a bunch of teenage girls pick out your ball gown for that big ball thing?"

"Well, no," she'd admitted, sipping from her glass.

He gave her a triumphant smirk.

"But mostly because I already agreed to use a designer in Arendelle."

He chuckled. "Better not tell them that."

A chorus of shouts from the living room had Jamie giving her a finger wave as she made her way back to her group of fans. She rolled her eyes and spent the next hour looking through web page after web page of dresses that the girls pulled up.

Aside from Sophie's new obsession with Emma, Jamie was able to take her out and show her some of the local attractions. They even managed to make a trip to Philadelphia for the day, Emma enjoying the unique city, sites and even chatting with a few friendly locals.

After she'd adjusted fully to the new time zone, she and Jamie stayed up late into the evenings talking and laughing about a variety of topics, the most popular being Jack and Elsa. One night they sat side by side on his bed, Emma balancing her sketch pad on her lap as Jamie fanned out story ideas for the book from a tattered and well loved notebook.

Almost two weeks had passed since Emma's arrival, and they were taking a slow walk into the heart of Burgess with plans to meet up with Jamie's old school friends at the local coffeeshop. Sven was trailing behind them, sticking out on the particularly warm summer day in his dark suit and large frame.

"You look like a hit man," Jamie had teased him. "Don't you have something a little less conspicuous to change into?"

Sven had ignored him.

"You need to teach me some Norwegian," Jamie told her as they walked, smiling down at her. "Maybe some cool swear words?"

She looked up at him coolly. "A princess doesn't swear."

He laughed. "But what about you when you're not being all princessy. You do have a softer side."

She laughed, weaving her arm through his. "How about kjæreste?"

"Char what?"

"Kjæreste," she repeated. "Shar-est-ah."

He tried again, his tongue having trouble forming the word and she patiently repeated it for him until he perfected it.

"Okay, what does that mean?" he asked.

She paused for a moment, considering. "It's like a term of endearment. The dearest. Boyfriend or girlfriend. It's gender neutral."

"Kjæreste," he said, moving the arm she held to wrap around her shoulders. "Cool."

He pulled her to the side as several teenagers rode towards them on bikes and skateboards, laughing and shouting at each other; none of them were really paying attention to where they were going. One of them clipped Sven's side, running over his foot in the process. The bodyguard was not amused.

"Din jævla idiot!" he shouted behind them, as the teenagers rode on, still laughing.

Emma scowled turning back to look at him as Jamie laughed.

"Apparently I should be asking him for lessons," he said. "What did he say? Yavla?"

"I'm not going to repeat it," Emma said, turning back around. "But it was rather rude."

Emma stopped them several moments later on the path outside the shop, seeing the colorfully chalked signs advertising the brewed special of the day. She turned around, looking up at her guard with a smile on her lips.

"Sven," she said sweetly.

The look that crossed his eyes when he looked down at her was a mixture of wariness, curiosity and a hint of fear.

"Ma'am, you know I can't leave the establishment with you in it, you know the rules," he said stiffly.

Her lips quirked from her smile. "Of course, and you always do a wonderful job. But, I was wondering if you could maybe sit a couple tables apart from us. So you don't scare Jamie's friends."

She renewed her smile as she beamed up at him, blinking her lashes a couple times for good measure. Sven muttered something incoherent under his breath and nodded his agreement.

"Thank you," she said, still smiling at him before turning around and grabbing Jamie's arm to pull him back into walking the last few steps to the shop entrance.

Jamie frowned down at her. "What was that about?"

She hesitated a moment. "Well, you heard me. I didn't want him to scare your friends, big bodyguard sitting with us? Could be rather intimidating."

He quirked a brow at her. "Uh-huh."

He stepped forward, holding the door open for you. "They will like you, stop worrying."

She gave him a nervous smile as they stepped inside. "What makes you say that?"

"Because you've been fiddling with your hands since we left the house, and now you're worried about Sven's presence? Relax, it will be fun."

He grabbed her hand and smiled at her, leading her up to the counter where they made their drink orders before Jamie looked around the room before he pointed out a willowy red-head sitting in a corner on one of the larger couches in the shop reading a book.

"There's Pippa," he said. "She's stayed here in Burgess, saving up for a year or so before she goes to college."

Emma nodded silently beside him. "Good book she's reading."

Jamie chuckled, turning back to the counter as they waited for their drinks. Emma watched as Sven sat down at a small round table near the entrance and flicked open a newspaper, his back to the window; from his position he'd be able to see most of the shop's patrons.

"Here," Jamie said, handing her a paper cup with her name written on it in black marker. He paused, frowning at his own cup.

"What is it?" she asked.

He turned the cup around, showing her the marked name on his own cup. "They spelled my name wrong, didn't think that was possible but whatever."

She grinned at him, following behind as he led her over to the area where Pippa sat engrossed in her book.

"Hey! Pippa!" he said joyfully, causing her to jump slightly and look up.

A smile spread across her face and her hands moved quickly to place a bookmark on the page she was reading.

"Jamie! Hi!" she said, standing up from her seat. "How have you been?"

"Good, good," he said, giving her a hug. "This is Emma."

Pippa stepped back, turning her attention to Emma. "Hi-"

"Yo!" a boisterous voice came from behind them, causing them all to turn. Two tall men were walking towards them with big smiles on their faces, one of them had his arms raised.

"Claude! Caleb!" Pippa said, grinning widely.

"Hey! How have you two been? How's U of Penn treating you guys?" Jamie asked, leaning forward to shake hands with each of them.

"Awesome man," Caleb replied. "It's been awesome. Best science center you can imagine."

Jamie shook his head. "That's always been your thing, not mine. I'll stick to writing."

Caleb laughed.

They settled down onto the couches, exchanging more pleasantries and catching everyone up on the events of the last year that they had all been apart. Pippa had stayed in Burgess, working between the small bookstore and the local cafe to save up money for college. Caleb and Claude had both been talented (and fortunate) enough to both receive scholarships to the prestigious University of Pennsylvania college; Caleb was there studying Chemistry, Claude was on a sports scholarship but was studying Communication. Jamie told them about his time at school as well, filling them in on his various projects and continued research.

"Still working on my book," he said, grinning at them.

"You and that damn book," Claude said, tossing a wadding up napkin at him. "I swear that is all we heard about in middle school."

Jamie laughed.

"I'm going to be helping him," Emma said, perking up as she finished the last of her drink.

"Yeah, she's a really good artist, in her spare time," Jamie said, smiling at her.

"So what do you do Emma? Where are you from?" Pippa asked, pulling her legs up beneath her on the couch.

"Oh," Emma said, pausing. "I'm, um, I'm working with my great-grandfather to someday take over the, uh, family business you could say. I'm from Arendelle, it's a small Scandinavian country, near Norway."

"That's awesome!" Pippa said, her eyes widening. "I've always wanted to travel, never had the money to do so though. SOMEDAY though. Maybe I'll do a study abroad in college."

Emma smiled at her, jumping as a new voice voice the group from behind her.

"Started the party without me, huh?"

They all turned and glanced.

"Cupcake!"

The girl standing behind Emma laughed. She had an athletic build and dark hair in a short pixie cut.

"You guys STILL call me that, I have a real name you know."

Jamie jumped up, coming around to pull her into a hug. "Yeah, but you'll always be Cupcake," he said grinning. "Come on, sit and catch up with us. This is Emma, my girlfriend."

Cupcake looked at Emma and then looked up at Jamie. "You're kidding, she knows you right?"

Jamie scowled. "Hey!"

Claude and Caleb laughed, Pippa grinned, moving her hand up to cover her mouth.

"We kind of met through Jack," Emma said, watching their reactions. "We're both-, he's very close to me."

Jamie and Emma had talked about this prior to leaving to come here. Jamie still thought that his friends believed with him, it was a rather impressive and magical evening that they had spent with Jack and the other Guardians long ago. But, the disillusionment and harsh reality of adulthood could test the heart of even the strongest of believers, so they decided to broach the topic carefully.

"Jack!" Cupcake said fondly, setting down on the couch next to Pippa. "I haven't thought about him in ages."

"I know," Caleb said. "I rather miss the snow fights we'd have every winter when we were kids."

"I beat your ass," his brother told him, softly punching his arm.

"You wish," Caleb replied, grinning.

"Do you still see him Jamie?" Pippa asked.

Jamie nodded. "Yeah, I just got a postcard from him from Indonesia."

"A POSTCARD? He sends postcards? Why do I find that funny?" Pippa replied, laughing.

Emma grinned. "He's been busy."

"They are at the house if you want to see," Jamie said, gesturing vaguely in the direction of his mother's house.

"Let's go!" Claude said, jumping up. "I wanna see."

The other voiced their agreement, standing up and shuffling towards the door while they all began to retell stories of the famed winter guardian. Emma's eyes were alight as she heard tales of Jack; Jack bringing in a snowstorm and causing the whole town to shut down for a day and then playing with the kids as the adults groused and grumbled about the impressive amount of snow. There were tales of Jack building snow forts with them, Jack having massive snow ball fights with them, Jack helping them build the best sledding tracks.

They trudged up the hill, laughing and chatting as the group remembered their childhood and their time with Jack.

Emma's phone rang, and she pulled it from her pocket and slid the button over to answer the call with barely a glance at who was ringing her.

"Hello?" she said, still chuckling at Pippa's retelling of a memory.

Emma paused her walking, looking up ahead of her as she concentrated on her phone call.

"Emma? You okay?" Pippa asked her, looking slightly concerned. She glanced over at Jamie when Emma began to talk quickly and in Norwegian to whomever the caller was, she didn't sound pleased either but kept her tone very formal.

The friends all looked at each other uncomfortably as she continued her conversation, heaving a long, irritated sigh and switching to French.

"How many languages does she speak?" Caleb asked Jamie, leaning close as they all tried not to stare at Emma.

"Four, I think," Jamie replied, looking slightly concerned. "She said her German is rusty."

"That's," Pippa started, and then paused. "That's really cool."

They stood a few steps behind her, watching as she stood ramrod straight and a hand balled at her side as she talked rapidly into the phone. After several minutes of conversation, Emma pulled the phone from her ear, angrily tapped the end call button and slid the phone back into her pocket. She didn't turn around, and none of them moved towards her just yet.

"Fy fæn!" she shouted, stamping a foot on the ground.

"I can guess what that translates to," Claude muttered, grinning at Jamie.

Emma turned around, looking annoyed and slightly upset and made a gesture behind them; they all turned their heads to glance in the direction.

"Oh shit," Cupcake said, jumping back as Sven moved past her as she turned. "When did men in black show up?"

"Din høyhet," he said, dipping his head down as he came up to Emma.

She glared up at him for a moment, not speaking. He didn't move. She then began to speak then, back to Norwegian this time and gesturing with her hands as she did so. He responded back with a question, his deep voice in contrast to her high pitched, frantic one.

"Who is that?" Cupcake leaned over to ask Jamie. "I mean, he seriously looks like he could have stepped out of the secret service or something."

"You aren't far off," Jamie muttered. "That's Sven. He's, um. He's Emma's bodyguard."

They all turned to look at Jamie now.

"Her what?" Pippa asked.

Jamie made a gesture with his hand, trying not to have them make a scene. "I'll- We'll tell you more back at the house, okay? But yeah, he's her bodyguard."

"Who the hell are you dating?" Caleb said, quirking a brow at him.

Jamie grinned at him, turning back to see Sven bowing to Emma and turning away to resume his position behind the group. Emma stayed with her back turned to them, one hand coming up to rub at a temple. Jamie stepped over to her, cautiously rubbing a hand on her shoulder and smiling down at her.

"Hey, you okay?"

She sighed, her eyes still closed. "Greit, jeg har det bra."

Jamie blinked. "English?"

She glanced up at him, giving him a half smile. "I'm okay. That was just, that was Nora," she said, her hand falling back down at her side. "My-my mother."

Jamie blinked. "You call your mom by her first name?"

Emma gave him a sardonic look. "It's a rather long story, that I don't want to get into right now. But yeah. She doesn't like to be called "mom"."

Jamie reached forward, pulling her into a hug. "Sure you're okay?" he asked again, leaning his face sideways on the top of her head.

She nodded.

"Sorry for being so impolite," she said, taking a deep breath. "I'm fine now."

He chuckled. "You're fine, I was just a little worried about you there," he said, pulling back. "What was that earlier about language though?"

She smacked him in the shoulder, laughing as they turned back to the group.

"Sorry," Emma said, apologizing again. "That was terribly rude of me."

Cupcake was staring at Sven standing at the back of the group and slowly turned to look at Emma, a smile on her face.

"Something tells me that you've got a pretty interesting story that I want to hear," she said. "Wanna race the rest of the way back?"

"Race?" Pippa said, leaning down to look at Cupcake. "Emma's in heels."

Emma, however, was kicking off said shoes as Pippa was talking. "Catch me if you can!" she shouted as she turned and sprinted in the direction of the house.

Laughing and shouting, and pulling at the backs of shirts as they raced forward, everyone collapsing on front steps as they panted for breath when they reached the house. Everyone but Sven, who stood smugly off to the side watching the small group.

Jamie groaned, half rolling to his side before standing up.

"Come on, I'm thirsty again from that run," he said, moving towards the front door and pulling his keys from his pocket.

They followed him, laughing again as they made their way into the kitchen area. Julia and Sophie were out of the house shopping for the afternoon as they trooped inside, the door closing hard behind them.

"Okay, so what's with the mountain man bodyguard," Claude asked, grinning at Sven. "You a famous model or something?"

Emma laughed, smiling back at him. "Hardly. Princess actually."

Everyone to look at her with wide eyes but Jamie stopped, who continued on into the kitchen to gather up drinks for them.

"You're joking," Cupcake said, staring at her.

Emma shook her head. "Crown Princess Emma Katrine Haldis Marit Frost," she said, spreading her arms out. "Of Arendelle."

They stared at her, the silence only broken by Jamie in the kitchen area.

"And you're dating JAMIE. Jamie Bennett," Caleb said, moving his hands in emphasis, gesturing towards the kitchen.

"I heard that!" Jamie said, bringing a tray of glasses filled with water into the living room area.

Claude frowned. "No ice? What are you lazy?"

Jamie grinned up at him. "My bad. Emma, would you mind?" he said, stopping beside her with the tray.

"What? Jamie, don't be-" Pippa started, pausing as Emma smiled at her.

"Of course," Emma said, holding a hand above the glasses and moving it around slowly. Small, snowflake shaped pieces of ice dropped from her hand into the glasses with small plops, like heavy rain on a lake.

They stared at her again, mouths open wide, processing what they had just seen.

"Thanks," Jamie said, moving past to set the tray down on the coffee table.

Emma smiled at them all, crossing her arms. "I said my last name was Frost, right?"

* * *

_Din jævla idiot! = You fucking idiot!_

_Fy fæn! = Fucking hell!_

_Din høyhet = Your Highness_

_Greit, jeg har det bra = Okay, I'm fine_


End file.
